Naruto: Lasting Legacy
by NightAngelo'0
Summary: Alternate ending chapter! "Naruto is now the seventh lord of the leaf, and so here's a scene with him and a few other characters. Some other names would be mentioned, and some not at all. But the manga's already out, so you would know what happen to them." [One-shot]


**#Author Note# – 1**

After reading the final chapter of the Naruto manga, I felt a bit unsatisfied with how it was presented. So I made this to make myself feel better. Then I figured I might as well post it and see what you guys think of it.

º*º

º*º – Scene change

* * *

><p>#Part 1#<p>

About 15 years have passed since the Fourth Great War.

It was now a time of peace.

And in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, the epic tale can finally come to a close.

* * *

><p>º*º<p>

#Part 2#

Sitting on the chair of the Hokage, the whiskered-face leader led his finger around the circular ridges of his drinking-cup.

On his head was a hat that has the Kanji word of 'FIRE' on the front.

The man hummed in a thought.

(Man, I need to learn how to keep things tidy.)

On the desk were scattered papers that needed reviewing, his personal computer with a few files opened and a picture of his family set as the background, a growing pile of books that the she-devil – his assistant – keep bringing him, and few cups of instant ramen with a pair of disposable chopsticks inside.

"Hokage-sama, are you listening?"

"What?"

"Naruto," the goatee man whom was his advisor sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself. It's a troublesome thing to do."

Talking to the Hokage was a tall man with a lanky build. Along with the hair on his chin, this fellow still had his black hair in the same style from his youth.

It still looks slightly like an upside-down pineapple.

His advisor wore a short-sleeved white-jacket with a high collar. The jacket wasn't closed, so it showed his black shirt and a bit of the mesh armor underneath the shirt. He also had a necklace with a coin looped through the chain.

For anyone who cares, the guy was also wearing pants, but Naruto can't really see – nor care – what kind over the stuff on the Hokage's desk.

"Right," the grown man whom was identified as Naruto answered. "So what were you saying Shikamaru?" He asked his advisor.

The identified Shikamaru sighed again. "So you weren't listening."

"Hokage-sama."

A pleasant ladylike voice called out to Naruto.

Turning his head slightly to the right, he noticed the young lady who some can consider to be quite a beauty.

She has long dark-brown hair that reaches her shoulders, two bangs to frame her doll-like face, and she wore an altered black kimono over her mesh armor.

Also to note was that both her eyes had enlarged lavender colored irises but no visible pupils.

She's not blind however, as these were the traits of her family bloodline.

The 'Byakugan', also known as the 'All Seeing White Eye'.

This was his assistant, whom Naruto sometime thought as the she-devil, and she was carrying another stack of books in her arms.

"It's disrespectful to not listen when someone's talking to you."

Although she normally respectful, polite, and quiet. Lately this girl has no problem with chastising him when given the chance.

Well she is now technically his little sister so…

"Alright I get it, my bad," Naruto replied in a wave. "And Hanabi, I thought I told you to call me Onii-san."

"No."

*Che*

Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Damn it, the workload is never ending, my guys have no problem telling me off and talked back to me, and I haven't left this room the whole morning." Naruto groaned. "Why did I want this job again?"

"Because everyone in the village sees you as their leader," Shikamaru told him.

"…You got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Of course not," his adviser replied. "That'll be too troublesome."

"Yeah, right," Naruto muttered with a lick of his teeth. "Didn't you say you have to be somewhere?"

"Ino, Choji and the others can wait," Shikamaru shrugged. "I'll leave after I'm done with you."

"Shikamaru-san, you sort-of added your son into the 'others' category?"

Hanabi asked him with a figurative sweat-drop.

"And your point?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile.

Shikamaru Nara, aka the 'Reluctant Genius'.

To think this lazy bastard was the first of their group to get married, and not just him but a lot of their friends have children now, including Naruto himself who has a son and a daughter.

"Now what are you smiling about?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto lightly snickered and told him, "Just thinking how much older we are now,"

"What brought this up?"

"…Is something wrong with your head Hokage-sama? Do you wish for me to get some medicine from the infirmary?"

"No, no, don't bother Sakura," Naruto waved. "She's still a bit annoyed with me with sending her husband on a secret mission and not telling her about it."

(What part of the word 'secret' does she not understand?)

"I just meant how most of our generation were getting married and having kids."

"Ah."

"I see."

"We should do a get-together at my place, it'll be great," Naruto said out loud. "And we can all bring our family too. Well, maybe not Kiba, I think that fellow's the only one of our group that's still single."

Naruto said as he lay back on his chair.

(I wonder how that bachelor and Akamaru are doing. He's probably still hitting on his sister's apprentice, and failing at that too.)

And speaking of Akamaru, that dog's full of surprises.

Not long ago, the alpha mutt revealed to be capable of performing the 'Clone technique'. Although, the quality of his clones were comparable to that of Naruto during his days at the academy, so...

Yeah, they're pretty much useless.

Still cool though.

Now back to the conversation.

"And don't forget Shino," Shikamaru pointed out to him. "He's single too."

"…Right, Shino as well."

"You forgot about him, haven't you?" Shikamaru asked him.

"…No."

"Need I remind you that he's the one teaching our children in the academy?"

"…No, I knew that."

Hanabi then chose to add, "I believe he's still wears the eye-mask that Hokage-sama gave him as a present."

"Okay, moving on."

Naruto said as he tried to push passed the conversation. He leaned forward and had both his hands on the desk when he said that, and the sight of the bandages on his whole right arm drew his attention.

Noticing what their leader was doing, Shikamaru asked, "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Is the arm bothering you Hokage-sama, do you wish for me to go get–"

"No, I'm fine," Naruto told them. He brought up his right arm and showed them as he wriggled his fingers.

"If you're sure."

"Yes. The arm is good, have a look yourself," he said as unbind the bandages over his right arm to show the skin underneath. "It's been good since the day the old-hag stitched this on me."

Speaking of the older Kages, they all still alive, even Onoki.

And Tsunade's the only one who doesn't seem to age at all.

When they're in a room for their own get-together, she seemed so out of place.

And Shizune, well, she's living her own life...

Now about the arm.

At first glance, it looks no different in comparison to his left, but this arm is special as it's made using the cells of the First Lord.

And add in the factor of Naruto being who he is.

White tree barks encased his whole arm, and he manipulated it to take on the shape of a sword, and then a shield, and then a big fist, and then back into a normal arm before stretching out and roped around the room like a snake.

Speaking of snakes, both Orochimaru and Kabuto seemed to have vanished off the face of the world, and nobody seemed to know whatever happened to them.

Well as long as they're not doing anything bad, then you can supposed they could be left alone.

And Anko, well, lets just say she looks like a totally 'different' person after losing her 'Curse Mark'.

Literally...

Now back to Naruto, whose right arm had just returned to its original state. "See, better than ever," he said as he began to retie the bandages around his arm.

"As amazing as that is, Hokage-sama," Hanabi said with a deadpanned expression. "I don't think that was its original function when it was given to you."

"Well I was known by many to be unpredictable," Naruto commented with a smirk.

Naruto regain his smile just as he finished bandaging up his arm.

This arm was also another thing for Naruto.

The Hashirama arm was one of the two pairs that exist in their world.

The other belonged to one other.

(I don't think even think that 'loser' can even use the arm the way I do.)

"And you're also known to be knuckled-headed."

Okay, to be honest, Naruto sort of felt that.

"No respect, I wondered if I can give this hat back to Kakashi-sensei?"

"You shouldn't do that Hokage-sama," Hanabi spoke up. "The sixth have been looking forward to his trip."

"She's right Naruto," Shikamaru added. "You shouldn't take that away from him."

"Blah, Shikamaru, you're just saying that because your sensei's kid was the one assigned to go with him."

Lately the girl has been seeing Kakashi as her second father-figure.

"We're getting off track," Shikamaru informed him.

"Right," Naruto nodded as he sat back down on his seat. "What were we talking about again?"

"The meeting."

"What meeting?"

"The meeting at the summit," Shikamaru said as one of his eyebrow started to twitch.

"Right, the meeting with of the five Kages," Naruto chimed.

He's going to meet up with Gaara and other elected Kages of his generation.

"So that's happening today?"

"Correct," Shikamaru nodded. "Gaara and his brother are already at my family mansion."

"They're your brothers too Shikamaru-san," Hanabi reminded.

"…I guess they are," Shikamaru said as he massaged his neck with one hand.

"The meeting," Naruto muttered as he got up from the table and moved to the wall of where a mirror was placed. Taking off his hat, he reveals his blond and 'short' spiky hair.

The room got a bit colder.

"How does it look?" Naruto asked the other two people in the room.

"It's… getting better," Shikamaru told him.

While Hanabi just nodded.

(At least my eyebrows grew back.)

Naruto gave a depressed sighed.

This here was a mark of his shame.

(To think that the once prankster king of his youth, was he himself pranked, and by his own son.)

"Your kid certainly got you that time."

"Yeah, I underestimated him," Naruto replied with some displeasure.

(Don't know if I should be proud, or annoyed by that.)

Another thing to add was that Naruto was glad that his son just got his father, because if he accidently got his own mother or little sister with his hair-removing prank, well…

Let's leave that to open interpretation.

"Well no point getting bent out of shape over it," Naruto said with some optimism, "We're now living in a time of peace, if the worst thing that my son did was getting one on his old man, then no harm done."

"If you say so," Shikamaru said. "By the way, how is your daughter, Himawari?"

"She's with her mother," Naruto answered. "And they're placing some flowers for Neji."

"Neji-niisan," Hanabi muttered. "I think I'll go visit him as well."

(Yeah, I should probably do that too.)

"Man this place's getting a bit stuffy," Naruto remarked. "Let have some fresh air in here."

Putting his hat back on, Naruto strolled to the shut windows and pulled open the curtains. As the view to the outside can be seen, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hanabi froze when they saw what happened to the Hokage monument.

Each of seven faces was decorated with silly drawing, slightly-insulting words, and funny looks on the facial features.

(What the heck happened to the guys acting as lookout?)

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Bolt certainly got your knack for pranks."

"Yeah," Naruto replied back.

"I see my nephew also got your artistic skills as well," Hanabi added.

"Nonsense, my drawings are much better."

(Wait, that's not what I should be saying.)

Frantic knocking can be heard, and door was pushed inwards as two bodies entered the Hokage office.

Naruto only need to take one glance to call up the name, Udon and Moegi.

"Hokage-sama!"

"We have a problem!"

"I know," Naruto informed them. "Shikamaru, Hanabi, I'm heading out."

"The meeting at the summit."

"I got it, I won't be late," Naruto answered.

At that moment, another person entered.

He was wearing a lime-green long-sleeved jacket over a black tracksuit. A head-protector with the symbol of the leaf was displayed proudly on his forehead, and he also has his infamous blue scarf.

This was Konohamaru, a Jōnin shinobi whom was tasked to further manage his son.

…And was doing a sub-standard job at it.

"Aniki!"

"You, with me."

"Sorry Aniki," Konohamaru apologized. "I was held up on the way, and when I finally arrived at the academy–"

"Just let me get to my son," Naruto said as he head-locked with his right arm and dragged Konohamaru with him. "C'mon, you can tell me all about it as we walk."

"Aniki," Konohamaru said with a bit of struggle. "You're squeezing too tight. I can't breathe."

As the two disappeared out of the Hokage office, along with Udon and Moegi who had followed them, Shikamaru and Hanabi were the only one left in the room.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and looked to Hanabi who had somehow already cleaned up the desk.

"…How suspicious," Shikamaru muttered, catching Hanabi's attention.

"What was that Shikamaru-san?"

"Konohamaru seem more well-dressed than usual."

"You think so," she replied as she just about finished her work.

"I also recalled you saying that you had a date later today."

"Indeed I do, and I'll be going now," Hanabi told him with a smile. "Goodbye Shikamaru-san."

"Later," Shikamaru nodded and watched as she gave him a respectable bow and made her way to the door.

"Oh I just remembered." Hanabi uttered before she left. She slightly glanced back at Shikamaru and said with a smile, "I met and spoke with your wife in front of the hospital this morning, congratulation."

"What?" the genius responded.

* * *

><p>º*º<p>

#Part 3#

Standing on the floor above the monument, as he listens to the village admiring his handy-work, the blond prankster turned as he felt a presence nearby.

"Hello Bolt."

"You got here fast Old-man," the 12 year old said. "Did you tag me or something?"

"Do you think I need to?" the man known as Naruto asked him back. "You got some guts to do this. You do know I have an important meeting coming up. I'm not happy about this."

"Yeah right," the mischievous academy student said as he made a familiar hand-sign. "I bet you're glad to be out of the office for any reason."

A few dust of cloud appeared and there were now three more copies of his son.

"Shadow clones?"

"That's right," Bolt said proudly.

"Did someone teach you this technique?"

"Nope," Bolt shook his head. "I remade it after watching both you and Konohamaru-sensei."

"…The shadow-clone technique is a Jōnin-rank shinobi art." Naruto informed him. "It uses a lot of chakra, and can be lethal for an untrained shinobi."

"And who do think my old man is?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Alright brat, I see you got some guts in you. That's good."

And then he frowned. "But I really am not happy with what you did with the Hokage Mountain."

"Eh?"

"I think a punishment is in order."

"Whoa there," Bolt said as he now sense some incoming danger. Naruto paused in his step. "My pranks are tame compare to what you pull when you're my age."

"Maybe, but as a responsible parent, it's my job to properly straighten my kid when they're up to no good."

Some sweat marks can be seen on Bolt's face, but he continues to fake his bravado.

"Don't think you're going a bit too hard on a 12-year-old."

"Nope," Naruto answered. "And besides, when I was around your age, I fought High-level Shinobi-warriors, rampaging tail-beasts, and several armies that tried to take over a country. And I expect just as much potential from a son of mine."

Now accepting the situation he's in, Bolt told him, "I'm not afraid."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be."

Naruto smiled, and only smiled, but yet he still gave a strong presence.

"There are two things that could either happen right now," Naruto said to his son. "One, you apologize and clean up your mess. Or two, you take your old man on, lose, and then you can clean up your mess." Naruto took this moment to approach Bolt. "So what would it be?"

"…I choose–" Bolt began to say before tilting his head, "Hey look!"

"I'm not going to fall for that," Naruto said with a deadpanned expression.

"But its mum and Himawari coming towards us."

"I don't sense their presence."

"Just look already you shitty old man, I'm telling you they're there!"

(Now I know they're definitely not there. He would never swear in front of his mother and little sister. But whatever, I'll humor him.)

Naruto looked behind him, and behold, there was no one there.

He looked back and the four copies of Bolt had made a run for it.

(The second option it is.)

Naruto smiled and whipped out a small scroll from jacket,

He then swiftly crouched as he slammed the scroll onto the ground, forming an ink matrix from impact.

Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, a small team of four identical men in orange-striped uniform, all with same face as the Hokage but with fuller hair, stand firm and ready for action.

"What'd you need boss?" one of them said, this clone was slightly different as he had a red armband that can be read as "Task-leader".

"Get your team to clean up the Hokage Monument," Naruto ordered. "I got a brat to punish."

" "On it Boss!" "

The four clones said in unison before speeding off into action.

With his eyes, Naruto was already able to spot his son.

He was hopping across rooftops with his shirt fluttering in the wind.

Under his jacket that held the symbol of a new clan, there was a shirt that held the concealed symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

Patting his stomach, Naruto can feel the bond to Kurama, the fabled Nine-tail fox.

The former 'Incarnate of Hatred' was peacefully sleeping away.

(Sleep well Kurama, you and I had earned it.)

"Right!" Naruto shouted as he did a little stretching.

A little game of tag between a father and son, right before an important meeting?

Sounds good.

(My legs had been cramping up from being in the office all morning. This should get the old blood pumping.)

With a bounce in his feet, without a sound, Naruto fired off to where his son would be.

"Got you!"

"Ack! That's cheating!"

"Want another go then?"

And so the day continues.

* * *

><p>ºTHE ENDº<p>

**#Author Note# – 2**

1#

Well here it is. The ending chapter that I wanted to read, sort of.

To tell the truth, I was confused about where I was planning to end this one-shot.

2#

a - Why did I exchange Hanabi for Shizune as the assistant? The biggest reason was due to dialog, and the other was because she barely had any screen time.

b - The bit with Naruto's right arm? When I saw the 'OnePiece' logo and then recalling what I think the Hashirama cells can do, this was what came to my mind.

c - Akamaru? I'm a bit sad to see him become like that. So I threw the bit about him now being able to somewhat do the 'Academy Cloning Technique' in order open this possibility.

3#

And that's it I guess, leave a review if you care.

12


End file.
